


For You M'Lady

by Elessara91



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, IchiRukiRen, Other, RenRuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elessara91/pseuds/Elessara91
Summary: Royalty AU revolving around the relationship between Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and Ichigo Kurosaki.The Kuchiki family is one of several kingdoms that rule. Rukia is royalty and suffering from the mundane life of having everything planned out for her. But she didn't exactly plan to fall in love and the roller coaster that would soon follow.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 3





	For You M'Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Royalty AU 
> 
> Bleach and it's characters does not belong to me!
> 
> So this was an idea I had that just wouldn't stop gnawing at me... so I wrote this chapter just to see what would happen lol  
> My thought for this story was it would go IchiRukiRen but it's possible it changes as I write it! Ichigo isn't in this chapter but he will be in later chapters. 
> 
> Let me know what you all think!

The stars were particularly beautiful tonight. No clouds blocked the full moonlight as it illuminated the ground below. Letting her feet dangle precariously from the uppermost branches, Rukia shifted slightly, lazily connecting the stars with her fingertips to form figures in her mind's eye. Leaves were strewn amongst her raven hair. A twig snapped cutting through the night air. Rukia broke off her reverie and turned her attention to the red head climbing up the tree. His familiar scent reached into the depths of her childhood as far back as she could remember. "I thought you were asleep, Renji."

With a snort, Renji hoisted himself up to the same branch as Rukia, leaning back against the trunk. "I was 'bout to say the same for you. Y'know as well I do that I can't sleep unless yer safe and sound in bed. Guard's honor." His burgundy gaze bore into her with a serious expression before breaking into a grin.

"Of course." Rukia rolled her eyes, leaning back now so they were shoulder to shoulder with each other. She observed the way his red hair framed his face in loose locks, smiling to herself before turning her attention back to the stars. His tribal tattoos seemed to be especially visible against his skin in the moonlight. Her gaze did not go unnoticed.

"Watcha lookin' at, hm?" Renji snickered slightly. "Admirin' my hair again? Or is it my tattoos this time?"

Now it was her turn to snort. "Tch, don't be ridiculous." Rukia continued to look up, waving her hand dismissively. Barely above a whisper, she murmured, "I just like how it looks down, that's all."

It was dark but even so, Renji did not miss the hint of a blush that was painted across her cheeks. His own throat felt a bit dry and he cleared it before speaking again. "Ya know we're gonna have to head back inside soon, right? Before someone else notices yer aren't in yer bed."

"Yes.." Rukia sighed, closing her eyes as a soft breeze lightly brushed through her hair. "I know… Don't worry, I won't get you in trouble again."

"Tch, don't make promises ya can't keep, princess."

"Don't call me that." Rukia snapped, shoving him slightly but not hard enough to actually knock him off the branch. The red head snickered, holding up a hand in mock defeat as he smirked.

Another sigh escaped her lips as Rukia began contemplating the conversation that had caused her to need to escape that night. Renji couldn't help but notice her melancholic mood. His smirk quickly faded to a look of concern. "Somethin' on yer mind, Rukia?" His tone was serious, devoid of his earlier teasing. "Did someone say somethin' that upset ya earlier?"

The look of sadness that flashed in her violet eyes was almost overwhelming. Renji had to fight the urge to grab his sword and fight whomever was responsible for that look. Rukia only shook her head, pulling her knees up and hugging them to her chest. "Just…some things that are expected of me sooner than I anticipated."

Renji turned toward her slightly, his shoulder moving against hers. He wanted to ask for more information, to find out exactly what was going on. But it was not his place to do so if she chose not to share. He set his jaw, instead responding with something more cavalier but unable to keep the bitterness completely out of his voice. "Comes with bein' royalty, I guess." After a pause, Renji tacked on a half forgotten, "M'lady." which only caused Rukia to laugh.

"Save it for when Ojii-sama or Ni-sama are around, baka." She leaned back into his shoulder, pointing at a certain cluster of stars. "Now explain to me again how you can't see Chappy right there?"

Renji let out a groan but smiled as he looked up to where she was pointing. For now, in moments like this, she was his… for now, that was enough.

~

A few hours later, Rukia laid in her bed now staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Renji had insisted that she needed to rest. In reality, he was having trouble holding his head up so she'd agreed to return to her room. Now her mind was free to wander, circling back through the events of that day...

The morning had begun much like any typical day. Rukia dressed and ate breakfast before beginning her morning studies. Her tutor, Jushiro Ukitake, went through her various lessons while Renji dutifully stood guard just inside the door. He listened as they went through history, calligraphy, formal dance and etiquette - all things expected of a female in Rukia's position. He watched with a somewhat haunted gaze, observing every move she made while still keeping an eye for anything that might pose a threat.

Though her teacher was patient and kind, Rukia found herself somewhat bored at times, staring wistfully out of the window or occasionally exchanging glances with Renji. They had been friends for so long that it was effortless for them to read each other's expressions. Rukia would roll her eyes and show the extent of her boredom while Ukitake wasn't looking. Renji would respond in turn with a motion to be patient. Inevitably, Rukia would stick her tongue out and return to her studies while Renji would try and hide the half smile that formed on his face. A normal morning of studies for Rukia and guard duty for Renji.

In the afternoon, Rukia was permitted to do more or less what she pleased so long as it was within the grounds and Renji was with her. She had set up her canvas and paint brushes in the garden. Renji was leaning against a tree a few feet away, his eyes distant as he surveyed the area. Ever dutiful in his role as her body guard, the red head stood with his hands at his waist, fingertips lightly brushing the hilt of his sword absentmindedly. Except for training, Renji hadn't had much opportunity to use his weapon but vigilance was key. 

It was calming to her, sitting in the shade of her favorite tree as she brushed various colors onto the canvas, even if her paintings didn't resemble the subjects at all. Resting her head on the palm of her left hand, Rukia's mind wandered as she stared at the empty space on her canvas. _Melancholic_. That was the word to describe her current mood. The days were starting to blend together for her, the same routine with little variance over and over again.

"So just how long are ya plannin' on staring at nothin', eh?"

  
Rukia jumped, startled by Renji's voice, suddenly inches from her ear. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Renji chuckled, not bothering to hide his amusement. "I didn't sneak up on ya. It's not my fault yer were so lost in thought that ya didn't hear me 'til now." He poked her forehead gently before standing up fully again.

"If someone's lost in thought, it's polite to call their name a few times, baka!" Rukia huffed, waving a paint filled paint brush at him. The splatter of red across his pale purple uniform was quite striking.

"Hey! Watch it! I can get in trouble for this!" Renji growled in mild annoyance before grabbing a second brush and dabbing a spot of blue right on her nose.

Rukia gasped audibly before breaking into a wicked grin and a paint battle of sorts ensued. It only took mere moments for the pair to be covered in random paint splatters, violet and burgundy eyes sparkling mischievously before they both collapsed on the ground in laughter.

_Of course, even this brief happiness wasn't meant to last._

~

Steel gray eyes watched from above through the glass panes, having observed the entire affair. Byakuya closed his eyes slowly, controlling his expression to reveal no emotion.

"Unacceptable."

Gray eyes opened again to glance at his grandfather, noting the expression of disgust in the elder's face that matched the tone of his voice just then.

"Byakuya, what do you know of the nature of the relationship between your sister and her personal guard?"

The younger Kuchiki inclined his head slightly. "They are childhood friends, Ojii-sama. Renji Abarai's parents were killed in the same battle that took our parent's lives. They died in service, protecting the crown."

"I see… pity. The young guard should have chosen someone else." Ginrei Kuchiki shook his head slightly, his voice cold and hard. "Regardless, this type of relationship between Rukia and her guard cannot continue." The elder Kuchiki turned away from the window and began walking once more.

"Come, Byakuya. It is time I have a serious talk with your sister and remind her of her duties to this kingdom and its people."

Byakuya allowed his hair to fall slightly as he looked down once more, seeing Renji stand up and reaching out to help Rukia to her feet. No doubt, he would escort her inside for a change of clothing. _How long after their parent's death did it take for Rukia's smile to return like that?_ No good was going to come of his grandfather's intervention. The younger male closed his eyes once more as if in acknowledgement of what was to come before following his grandfather's direction.

~


End file.
